Mimi Catyrella
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's 2nd movie-spoof of Disney's "Cinderella". Cast: *Cinderella - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends) *Prince Charming - The Prince (Hello Kitty no Cinderella) *The Fairy Goodmother - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Jaq - Prince Mickey (Mickey Mouse: The Prince and the Pauper) *Gus - Pauper Mickey (Mickey Mouse: The Prince and the Pauper) *Lady Tremaine - The Queen Cat (Hello Kitty no Cinderella) *Lucifer - Azrael (The Smurfs) *The King - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *The Grand Duke - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Anastasia Tremaine - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends) *Drizella Tremaine - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends) *Bruno - Puppy (The Smurfs) *Major - Cyril Poundbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: The Wind in the Willows) *Bert - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Mert - Amos Mouse (Ben & Me) *Luke - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Mary Mouse - Princess Minnie (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Perla Mouse - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Suzy the Mouse - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *The Mice - Various Animated Mice *The Birds as themselves *Cinderella's Father - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Young Cinderella - Hello Kitty *Young Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine - Banjo's 2 Sisters (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *The Footman - Zazu (The Lion King) *Bruno as the Footman - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) *Major as the Coachman - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *The Guards - King of the Cats' Henchmen (Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) Scenes: *Mimi Catyrella part 1: Opening Credits/Once Upon a Time *Mimi Catyrella part 2: ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Mimi Catyrella part 3: A New Mouse in the House/Azrael *Mimi Catyrella part 4: Azrael Picks on Puppy/Breakfeast Time!/Getting Azrael Out of the Way *Mimi Catyrella part 5: Azrael Tries to Get Pauper Mickey *Mimi Catyrella part 6: The Queen Cat and Mimi Caty's Conversation *Mimi Catyrella part 7: At the Castle/Scat Cat's Problems *Mimi Catyrella part 8: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/A Message from the King *Mimi Catyrella part 9: ("The Work Song") *Mimi Catyrella part 10: Stealing/("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) *Mimi Catyrella part 11: Mimi Caty's Surprise/'You Little Thief!' *Mimi Catyrella part 12: Lady Kluck ("Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo") *Mimi Catyrella part 13: At the Ball/("So This is Love")/Late at Midnight *Mimi Catyrella part 14: Bagheera and Scat Cat's Conversation *Mimi Catyrella part 15: The Queen Cat's Important News/The Queen Cat Locks Mimi Caty in Her Room *Mimi Catyrella part 16: Prince Mickey and Pauper Mickey Gets the Key *Mimi Catyrella part 17: Azrael Attacks *Mimi Catyrella part 18: Mimi Caty Tries on the Slipper/("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Final) *Mimi Catyrella part 19: End Credits Audio Used from: *Cinderella (1950) Movies/TV Shows Used from: *Lulu Caty and Friends (2012) *Hello Kitty no Cinderella (1989) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *The Smurfs (1982) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Dumbo (1941) *Ben and Me (1953) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata! (2004) *Raw Toonage (1992) *Marsupilami (1993) *Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies